


A Silence as Deep as Death

by Noda9912



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Last Thoughts, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: They lived and died for Rose Creek. Blown up, shot, and killed.





	A Silence as Deep as Death

The sky above him was clear, nothing but stray clouds and the occasional bird interrupting his view.  


His thoughts varied from his past, to his present and the town he died for.  


It wasn’t that he regretted his decision. It would never be that.  


It was more that he was aching from the missed chances, the missing sense of fulfillment that was always promised with a death like his.  


He laid in the field he died in for days. Forced to watch the static sky. Thinking, hoping for a change.  


He closed his eyes for a moment and hoped for blackness when he opened them.  


Anything but the innocent blue sky.

 

He died for his brother. For his friends. Maybe for himself.  


His body ached from the gunshots that littered him. It ached from his fall from heaven. From where he left Billy behind.  


The gunshots continued after he fell, aimed for where he had fallen from, aimed for Billy.  


He felt a guttural pain, an instinctive sadness and he knew Billy was gone.  


It suited them that they would leave together, though he wished they didn’t. But Billy was nothing if not loyal.  


Loyal in a way that he could never be. 

 

His last breathe was his brother’s name. The name he carried with him for the last few years. 

The name that inspired a deep pain, a sharp sting, and a lingering heaviness that was his anchor. He died holding his flask, a possession so mundane, and yet it brought him from his own mind. 

His brother wouldn’t leave without it.  


And yet, he fell from their shared perch and didn’t come back for it.  


Not after the battle was won, not even when he was carried down from his last stand.  


The flask was buried with his brother, even though he needed it to make sure his brother could find him. 

 

It’s a fair death. It’s well deserved and well delivered. Almost ironic in its method.  


He isn’t surprised when it’s a bow and arrow that finally did him in.  


He wouldn’t be alive this long if he was surprised by God’s method.  


He had worked with a man who should have hated him, should have tried to kill him at any time. He had killed men that hated him, who had tried to kill him. He had killed men who did neither of those things.  


There was no difference.  


It’s only fair that his resting bed is lined with blood stained arrows and anger.  


It was fair death.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty sad to write. Before writing this I listened to Nirvana and Kurt Cobain, and just basically got hit with the feels from an early death and this happened.  
> If you want to hear the songs they are:
> 
> Nirvana- where did you sleep (unplugged)  
> Jacob Banks- Coward (Acoustic)
> 
> Title from: Thomas Campbell


End file.
